Forbidden Fruit
by LanaaLuthor
Summary: Love brought Tess and Lex together, a terrible accident parted them. What more, she found out a terrible truth about their origin… but is it really?


**Description: **Love brought Tess and Lex together, a terrible accident parted them. What more, she found out a terrible truth about their origin… but is it really?

**AN **It's not really incest, just read.

* * *

Tess Mercer thought she moved on. At least she kept telling herself every single day that she had and that all the pain, misery and deception, all the agony was long behind her.

She was wrong. She should have known better.

She was clenching a note in her hands.

It was impossible, wasn't it? He couldn't have written that…

Only he did. She recognized the handwriting.

She didn't want to think of it. She wanted to forget. She wanted to become another person.

Ever since she'd met him he was the only man she could ever love. She tried long after him to fall for somebody that was actually good for her, but it was all fruitless.

He was in her, under her skin, embedded deep into her heart, till death would take her too.

But now she had a proof that he wasn't really taken by death. She held it in her hands.

Or maybe it was an impostor?

No one, even Lex Luthor, was invincible.

Yet, the letter begged to differ.

_Meet me in my office in LuthorCorp._

_ Come alone._

_ LL_

What other LL could it be if her fath… if Lionel Luthor was dead?

Tess's body shook hopelessly and her tears wetted the letter.

The agony didn't end. It still went on. And it would be that way till the end of her days…

She was fighting against those memories to come back to her, but she didn't have any strength left.

She remembered…

* * *

_He trusted only her. _

_ He trusted her with his life when everyone else, including his ex wife, had let him down._

_ She was his anchor. She could never betray him and he knew it._

_ They were both broken. Both alone. Both with no purpose. _

_ He gave her the purpose and she only hoped she could do something for him too._

_ He'd found her when she'd had nowhere to go, no clue what to do with her life. She hadn't wanted to work as a marine biologists anymore, not after what had happened on that island. She'd thought she'd found love there, but no, he'd betrayed her just like the rest of them._

_ And then Lex came into her life and poisoned it forever._

_ Everything would be so wonderful if not the truth she was yet to find out…_

_ It happened a few weeks before he disappeared in the Arctic, trying to take the Traveler down._

_ She remembered the taste of his lips, those rough kisses._

_ One moment they were sitting on a couch, talking about business and in the next he just grabbed her head and kissed her. It wasn't delicate or gentle, it was kiss full of passion, full of longing. He couldn't hold himself back anymore, he had to taste her. To feel her whole. He'd been lusting for her ever since he'd got over Lana._

_ Once he'd thought Lana was the answer, the missing link in his life, but he'd been wrong. Tess was. Because Tess was just like him while Lana had been changed by him. That was the difference._

_ Tess was surprised by his sudden kiss but she didn't push him away, on the contrary, she grabbed his bald, smooth head and pulled him even closer, reciprocating the savage kiss._

_ There was nothing gentle in it. They tongues were battling inside their months, sucking on each other._

_ Soon Lex's purple shirt was rip off of him, showing his bare, smooth and slightly muscular chest._

_ He was just in Tess's type._

_ As they were still kissing her hands were exploring it until they finally got to his fly and slowly undid it. Lex, on the other hand, was getting rid of her blouse and then her bra. As soon she was half naked his hungry mouth descended from hers and ravished her cleavage, leaving burning spots wherever they touched._

_ She finally had him in her hands, hard, big and twitching from desire. As she stroked him he groaned deeply and while his mouth was sucking on her breast, his left hand traveled down to her skirt and lifted it up, then ripped the panties at the seam and stroked her intimately._

_ Soon, they were both completely naked, laying on a couch and Lex entered her in one smooth move._

_ They started hard and they would not stop to be gentle now. All they needed was a rough fuck, but it wasn't just a one stand for them. They'd been feeling more and more toward each other for weeks now. And they both knew it would last._

_ Lex brought her to a first orgasm fast, was holding back himself to make her come again even though everything inside him was screaming to just let go and release himself into that delicious body. He managed to hold on and she screamed again as her inner channel clenched viciously around him, the second time more powerful than the first and they came together._

_ Then they just laid there, he was still inside her although now soft, their arms around each other, his face buried in her hair, both wet from the exhaustion._

_ And both never felt more alive._

* * *

_Tess loved him with her whole heart._

_ Once she'd thought she'd loved Oliver, but no, that feelings were nothing compared to what she felt now._

_ And Lex loved her too._

_ The problem was that everything was still fresh and he proceeded with finding out who the traveler was._

_ She tried to reason with him, tried to convince him that he should stop, that they should just leave Smallville and go somewhere where no one would know them. That they should start a new life together. _

_ Every time she saw him she felt that bone deep need for him and there was no alternative for her but to surrender to that power of his. To be with him. Even if she wasn't entirely satisfied with his decisions._

* * *

_Then the heartbreak came. _

_ She thought that maybe this time, this one time would be different. That when she finally found _the one _she wouldn't have to suffer like she'd had when she'd caught Oliver banging that waitress._

_ Well, she didn't, because she suffered ten times more._

_ Lex disappeared without a sign._

_ Clark survived, but he was Clark, the super powered alien._

_ She looked for him, swore she would never give up… but after three months he was still missing and the papers declared him dead._

_ It was the darkest time in her life. The agony wouldn't go away._

_ And the bone deep need, not even a sexual one, that need came from somewhere much more deeper and there was no one to quench it._

_ She cried and cried during nights, in days played the strong woman that had just got the whole LuthorCorp._

_ Lex loved her _that _much that gave her _everything _he owned. The whole company, the access to his money, the Daily Planet…_

_ But it wasn't enough. She'd rather be poor! She just wanted _him!

* * *

_When she finally managed to pull herself back together, at least more or less, because she knew she would never be the same again…_

_ …_this _happened._

_ Another strike. More powerful than the previous one._

_ He was alive! He was goddamn alive and he didn't tell her!_

_ And then he was killed for real, because the truck was blown up…_

_ Her team found a medical equipment that proved he was immobilized, but had he really thought so low of her? She wouldn't care if he'd been hurt or couldn't move, or his body would've been in terrible condition. She only cared to have him by her side, because everything was worse than being alone while she loved him so much!_

_ The DNA test results proved Lex had been in that truck and her life was over._

* * *

_The third strike that broke her forever came much later when she started digging into her files to find out where she'd actually come from._

_ She remembered being in the system, being transferred from one house to another, but she never knew who were parents were. She didn't seem to want to know._

_ Her whole body started shaking, blood raged in her veins and she thought she would faint right there on the spot._

_ It was impossible! Yet it was black on white: _Father: Lionel Luthor

_ Lionel couldn't have been her father! It just wasn't possible!_

_ She knew for sure Lex was his and Lillian's son._

_ "NOOO!" Tess screamed, lost her hold on her birth certificate and then swept everything from her desk until it came crashing down on the floor._

_ She was the last to go down, just sat there on the cold ground, around her a broken laptop, some antics and mixed papers. _

_ She curled into a ball and cried like she'd never cried before._

_ The only question she had now was: _did he know? Did Lex always know?

_ And she couldn't ask him! She would never get that chance!_

* * *

She tried to forget. She tried to live her life like her romance with Lex had never happened, but it was all futile.

She was his sister and she'd wanted to fuck him senseless every time she'd seen him.

What was more, she would still wanted him inside her and all over her if he was alive.

How sick was that?

She felt nausea on the thought of it, but the desire never ceased.

Was she broken beyond repair? It wasn't normal for them to feel those things and be related in the same time. It was not possible for a brother and sister to love each other that way even if they had no idea they were family, was it? It was in the blood, the passion shouldn't have been there.

She could ignore the note. Whoever had sent it to her, it couldn't be Lex. Lex was dead.

But if she did ignore it she would wonder to the rest of her life who was it that played that trick on her.

She _needed _to find out.

And then she needed to kill that son of a bitch!

* * *

She went there right away, wanting to put it all behind her.

She bravely entered the LuthorCorp and went straight to his office, then pushed the door open and… froze.

Her eyes widely open. Her heartbeat accelerated.

The need awoke again.

Because it was Lex.

She didn't know how and why, but it was him, standing by the window.

"Tess," he said when turning around to look at her. "Tess, you have no idea how much I missed you!" He got closer, but suddenly she regained the control over her body and made a step back. Her face white as paper. She felt sick again, because it that was really him then the joy and exhilaration that he was actually alive would strike her soon.

He was her brother for a Christ's sake!

"Tess, it's me," he said softly while raising his hands like he wanted to surrender, one mysteriously in a black glove. "It's me, I promise. I am alive."

"No! You are dead! DEAD!" she finally exclaimed, shaking.

"I'm not."

"You died in that truck explosion!"

"That was a clone that went rogue," a calm answer came.

"What?" She couldn't believe her own ears and eyes. "What?"

"I was hurt, my body was beyond repair after the incident in Arctic and I didn't want to come back to you just so you would have to take care of me."

"I would've done that gladly! You know that!"

"I do," he admitted sadly, "but I wanted you to have a healthy man capable of… everything," he finished awkwardly. "And I wasn't. I was a wreck."

"So what? You faked your own death?! And what do you expect from me now?!" Tears in her eyes.

"Nothing. I just… I just healed myself. I mean… It's not perfect. Some parts of my body are new. They come from the clones of me. There was no other way, Tess, I'm sorry."

"Some parts?! No other… What?! You could've said something! I would've waited! At least I would've known you were alive!" she sobbed, completely forgetting the major detail for a moment.

"I know, but how could I know if it would actually work? I couldn't risk it, Tess. I would hate for you to wait for vain."

"Well, even if I hadn't waited, I'm still alone and miserable! All thanks to you!" She tried so hard to fight that happiness off. She tried so hard not to jump to him and sink into his arms forever. To explore what his body looked like now… But she couldn't. And it was worse than anything.

Why every time she thought the worst was behind her, it actually wasn't?

"Tess…" he said her name and that did it. Just her name. And it sounded so good while coming from his mouth. She could read everything from it. His love, his longing, his need…

"But you deceived…" she started, trying to make him realize what he had done to her in the first place, but she was interrupted by his lips that came crashing down on hers.

If she thought their first time was savage, then she was wrong.

This one was.

As soon as his lips touched hers she forgot about everything. All that existed were them, those two people finally reunited.

And they weren't related. How could they? They were made for each other.

Their lips seemed to be stuck together, never wanting to let go. His hands were stripping her, exploring every part of her body as she was doing the same to him.

There were scars, she finally noticed. On his stomach - maybe from a transplant, on his right arm when she took off the one glove he happened to wear. Now she knew why. His hand looked like it was burnt, but he could move it and he had feeling in it, so it was fine by her. One of his legs must have come from the clone's body as well, but she didn't care. All that indicated it was the circular scar on his knee where it was joined with his body.

They were naked and they were one. He entered her as soon as he had the chance and they dropped to the floor to the Persian soft carpet that was there.

She didn't care about anything, she just wanted to feel him.

It was like she dreamt it all. Only in dreams her needs were never satisfied and Lex was satisfying her right now. The distracting and painful itch was gone. It no longer hurt her. Now she was freed. Flying along with him as he was pumping his cock in and out of her, holding her in his arms, kissing every part of her body his lips met and touching her all over.

His strong hands held her hips in place he was fucking her, but soon her legs went up and on his shoulders on their own accord. She wanted to feel him as deep as possible and that was the only way. He was in her so deep that he couldn't go any deeper. Buried to the hilt.

She came and came again, then he let go, but never stopped kissing her and caressing her whole body. Soon he got hard again, all because he'd craved for her body for so long and he couldn't have sex for so long… He need to catch up now. They needed to catch up.

When another orgasm hit her and she felt another hot surge of his seed spilling… she felt sick. She was nauseous again. What worse, she wasn't on birth control like she'd used to in the past and they hadn't used a condom.

"Oh God!" she screamed and pushed Lex away with all the strength she had. The she rolled over to the side, grabbed his shirt that was lying on the floor and covered herself up.

"What the hell?!" Lex asked angrily as he landed on a cold floor. "Tess, what's wrong? I thought you loved me!"

"We… we can't! How could you do this to me, Lex?! How could you?!" she exclaimed, her face in tears again.

"I'm sorry. I thought it would be best for the both of us. If you hate me for that, I am so, so sorry. But what is done is done and…"

"That's not what I'm talking about! Did you always know?!"

"Ok, I'm lost. What is it that you're talking about?" he asked, coming back to the carpet.

He didn't put any clothes on and she felt even more sick and distracted in the same time. How could she feel such a desire for her _brother_?! She should've never seen him naked in the first place!

"Did you always know I'm your sister?" she finally asked, her voice so quiet now it could be a whisper.

She avoided looking at him, so she stared at the floor. The silence was yet worse than him telling her the truth she expected to hear.

She couldn't take it anymore, so she looked up at him. She was sure to find repulsion, astonishment, confusion, but…

Lex's face was serious for a moment like he tried to figure out what to say, but then… he burst into laugh.

"That is not funny!" she scolded him, terrified of him now. "Lex, we share the same father, yet… what we've done…"

"Do you honestly believe that a pair of siblings would feel such a desire for each other?" Lex asked her, quitting the laugh immediately. "Tess…" He reached his hand to her, but she jerked away.

"Don't touch me!"

"Tess, listen to me! You are _not _my sister!"

Now she was the one to stay quiet for a moment.

"Maybe you don't want to believe it, but…" she started.

"No, it's not what I'm talking about. Did you honestly think I hadn't checked your background? I always do it when it comes to my employees."

"I'm not your…"

"You were once. Before I trusted you and fell in love with you, you were my employee. And yes, I found the birth certificate with my father's name on it, but I was so attracted to you that I decided to make a test and guess what? Your mother, Pamela Jenkins, lied."

"What… what?" Tess was in shock.

"You are not a Luthor… well, you will be once you marry me, but you are not a Luthor by blood."

"Wait… marry… I…"

"Pamela wanted money, so she thought she could trick my father. She told him you were his daughter, but he made a test. It was too late, his name was already on your birth certificate and he never actually saw it."

"But… but…"

"Don't tell me you're disappointed," Lex hesitated, looking at her like she was crazy. "Tess…"

"No, no!" she denied quickly. "I am not disappointed, but… how… You know what I've been through?! Why didn't you tell me?!"

"I'm sorry for so many things, here's one more. I just didn't want to do something you didn't want me to. You never looked for your birth parents, you said you didn't want to know."

"Well, that is true," she admitted, "and then I thought I could look them up and find out why they left me. I was so lonely and you seemed to be dead…"

"Tess…" Lex came closer with the intention of taking her into his arms.

"Wait…" Her hand stopped him as she placed it on his naked and perspired chest. God she loved the sight of it and she just wanted him to… but no. First things first. "Would you mind going to a hospital with me for a new test? I just… I love you, Lex and I want nothing more than to be with you, but I need to see it on my own eyes."

"Sure."

* * *

They were standing in the hospital hall, his arms closed around her and she clung to him, so happy!

They were not related. He was right.

And finally, light came into her life.

She thought she was destined to suffer, to live through hell on earth, but no.

Maybe it all just made her stronger. Maybe they needed to get through all of that to appreciate what they had, to keep it.

Now their relationship would not collapse. No matter what.

"Are you ready to become Mrs. Luthor?" Lex asked her, whispering the question into her ear.

"I've been since the moment I saw you for the first time," she said, sobbing a little.

She still couldn't believe it wasn't a dream.

"Then let's go get married and then… we'll go on our honey moon and stay in bed like for a month."

"Try whole life," she smiled with her face in the crook of his neck.

He was hers and she was his. Nothing else mattered.

**The end**


End file.
